


Night Life - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

by SeeNashWrite



Series: SeeNashWrite: The Best of the Shorts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeNashWrite/pseuds/SeeNashWrite
Summary: A brief tale about a typical night in the lives of the Winchester brothers.





	Night Life - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

“Read him his Miranda rights?”

“Hell, he recited them  _with_  me - you pull his rap sheet? He’s gotta have a real good one.”

“Nothing yet.”

“Well pretty soon he’s gonna have one, starting with carrying a firearm without a permit - you know what he says it’s for?”

“Hmm?”

“Hunting. Who the frick brings a sawed-off shotgun  _hunting_? And around  _here_? He planning on taking out entire squirrel families in one go?”

“You hear what was in it? Rookie checked - the shells are crammed with rock salt.”  

“And, speaking of….”

A breathless young man, appearing barely out of his teens, ran up.

“Two things!”

“Shoot.”

“That guy slipped his cuffs—-”

“ _WHAT?!_ ”

“—-and I think he has a partner, ‘cause….”

All eyes turned to the graveyard, where a tall man was pouring liquid into an open grave, from what looked like a gasoline can. Then he set it down, stood to the side of the open pit, near the headstone. The flick of the lighter was so loud to their ears, all three were startled.

“Is it an arson charge if it’s not a building?” the rookie pondered aloud, but his preceptors had no time to answer - the sound of a shotgun pump close by saw that startle, and raised it by jumps and gasps.

“I’m sorry. You all seem like good folks. But it’s time to move on.”

It all flooded back for the senior officer immediately - the sight of his headstone, the now-visible bullet holes in their patrol car and, looking down, the bullet holes in  _him_  - the traffic stop that had gone horribly wrong.

His fallen comrades had apparently recalled something too, resisted this sort-of arrest, because next thing he knew, their former detainee had vanished them to who-knew-where with a blast, then pumped again, turning to him with spot-on center mass aim and quite the serious frown.

He held up his hands.

“No need, son. I understand.”

A nod of acknowledgment, a nod of  _go ahead_  to his partner, and with the toss of the lighter, the night was brought to life.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is fuel! Let me know if you enjoyed. -Nash


End file.
